Conventionally, splashguards, enclosing machine tools, have been used in order to prevent chips and machining liquid from scattering during machining in machine tools. Splashguards generally are provided with a door provided in a front panel or a side panel in order to access a tool attached to the end of a spindle or a workpiece which is machined by the tool. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a machine tool cover provided with a plurality of arcuate doors.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-114767